The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion engines, and more specifically, to lambda or oxygen virtual sensor systems and method applied to combustion engines.
Combustion engines will typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston, to move the components over a distance. Accordingly, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, useful in driving a load. The load may be a generator that produces electric power. The engine may use an oxidizer, e.g., air, to mix with the carbonaceous fuel for the combustion process. The oxidizer-fuel mix may traverse a manifold to be combusted inside a combustor. It would be beneficial to improve measurement of the oxidizer-fuel mix.